Squad 0 : The Road Not Taken
by justjoy
Summary: Just when it seems that she has him back again for good, Fate deals her trump card. What do you do when someone you care about leaves... because he cares too much about you? -AU to 'Squad 0' by Crystalscar-
1. Wrong

IMPORTANT: This fic was inspired by (predictably enough) "Squad 0" by Crystalscar. [go to www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6112263/1/Squad_0 to read it! (The link is on my profile page.)] Please do read it before reading this fic, otherwise I will not send out any search party, no matter how lost you are.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach is Kubo Tite's. Original idea is from Crystalscar, used with permission... and mangled beyond recognition.

Author's Note: I can't really say for certain where this story branches off from the main timeline, since it's not all that specific. After all, my aim is not to write an AU, but a fic with a similar concept to the original. But I would think it starts somewhere after the first chapter, and probably the second, too. :D Anyway, here goes...

* * *

Tōshirō put on his captain's _haori_ as he walked to the office.

He felt just the _slightest_ bit guilty for not coming in earlier as he had originally planned. There was so much work that needed finishing before he left.

_But after all that's happened these few days, I think that it's acceptable – _

His thoughts stopped abruptly as he slid the door open.

There were many things that he had come to expect, though not look forward to, after his years in the Gotei 13, ranging from more paperwork, to a smiling, candy-bearing Ukitake – he shuddered at the thought – to death threats.

But never in a million years would he have expected to see _this_.

Tōshirō stared at his desk, stunned at the fact that he could actually _see_ its smooth mahogany surface, cleared of almost all its usual debris. His _fukutaichō_ sat behind it, rapidly adding to a stack of finished paperwork beside her. The height of it told him that she had been working on it since early this morning.

She was so engrossed that she failed to notice his quiet approach entirely.

He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to whirl around in the chair. But instead of the usual complaints that he had expected, he received only a polite greeting as she sprang from the chair.

A frown crossed his features. _Something_ was wrong, and he was determined to find out what.

He grabbed her wrist as she made to pass by him, and she turned to look at him, faintly surprised.

With a sinking heart, Tōshirō realised that she had also taken off her pink scarf.

She had never gone without it as far as he could remember.

_What had happened?_

"Matsumoto."

His voice was soft, almost inaudible to anyone else.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

2nd Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's a little short, but this was the best place to cut the story. Don't worry, the second chapter is done and awaiting editing, while the third chapter just needs about three more paragraphs before it's done - and, of course, waiting to see what people think of this story.

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Please do review! Thank you! (Even my A/N got shorter... I _really_ need sleep right now.)


	2. Run

DISCLAIMER: Bleach... no, not mine. Original story idea... no, not mine either. Woe is me.

Author's Note: Hey, I'm alive. Wow. Sorry it took so long to update this _-_ it's been sitting around in my notebook, finished, since I posted the last chapter, but I haven't had time to type it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And here we go...

* * *

"What are you talking about? I'm not –"

"Don't lie to me, Matsumoto." His grip on her arm remained firm. "Something's wrong, and I think it concerns me."

He turned to look at her.

"And I'm going to find out what it is."

Green eyes met brown.

"It –" She hesitated, indecision clouding her features. "It – it's nothing."

Then she wrenched her arm free of his grasp and ran out the door.

The bang of the door closing was deafening in the silent room.

* * *

Matsumoto struggled to hold back the tears as she ran from the office. Her flash steps were almost unconscious – she jumped from one rooftop to another, a blur of motion, until she suddenly found herself in Rukongai.

More precisely, outside a very familiar shop in District 1.

She could almost imagine that fateful day all those years back, when she first met the boy who would later become her _taichō_.

She remembered all too well scolding him that day – suddenly, she felt a pang of regret, and wished that she could take all of that back, every single word of it – she would give anything to do it all over again –

"Hey lady, you want to come in, or are you going to stand there and stare?"

The shopkeeper's yells brought her out of her reverie, and she realised that she had, indeed, been staring at the shop.

Not bothering to apologise – what could possibly be the point? – she turned around and walked to the edge of the district, knowing what she would find.

It was just as she remembered it to be, all those years ago.

A breeze blew by as she sat on a rock by the river.

She watched the water flow by, her thoughts slowly calming as she sat there.

A small, almost sad smile crossed her face as she recalled watching a young white-haired boy freeze the river just by concentrating on it.

Her smile seemed to fade as her thoughts drifted to another boy she had known once, one with silver hair and a smile that everyone else but her found chilling, even terrifying… how similar they both were, she now realised, with their cold, yet somehow protective, their unwillingness to see her hurt…

Their tendency to leave her.

"Precisely how long do you plan on sitting there?"

She smiled for real this time, and didn't even bother turning around to face the speaker as she replied. "You know, you're supposed to leave people alone when they're down… _taichō_."

He was blunt in his reply.

"That's the whole point. I don't like seeing you like this, Matsumoto. This isn't like you."

_Especially when it's because of me._

He never said it, but both of them knew what he had meant.

She wiped the tears in her eyes – when had they appeared? – with the back of her hand. "I know," she whispered.

Then she cleared her throat, raising her voice back to its normal volume. "Would you like to hear a story, _taichō_?"

There was a moment of hesitation.

"I guess… I wouldn't really mind."

She heard a rustle behind her, and knew that he had sat down on his favourite rock, placing Hyōrinmaru beside him.

It felt – it felt so right, almost like that night on the rooftop – Matsumoto smiled as she began her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She lived in District 76, all by herself. Alone. And then, one day, she met this boy…"

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

2nd Author's Note: Possibly my favourite scene so far :D Anyway, if you want to read Matsumoto's story, it's been written by Crystalscar (you can find it at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6201453/1/Squad_0_The_story or go to the link on my profile page.) because it was _not_ part of my plan to write it. Although it's pretty much what I would have written - kinda - minus a few things here and there. Yup. Go read it.

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Review, please? Love ya.


	3. Because

DISCLAIMER: Bleach is Kubo's. Original story idea is Crystalscar's.

Author's Note: Update! Yay. Nothing else to say, I think. Oh, except that I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The pair sat in a companionable silence after she finished speaking.

Tōshirō was the one to break it. "I – I'm sorry, Matsumoto. I never knew…"

She laughed, and he was relieved to hear that it just sounded just the slightest bit forced, almost like her old self. "It's alright, _taichō_. I've never told anyone all this either."

He had moved to sit beside her as she had been speaking. "Besides, I don't know all that much about you either, _taichō_."

"There isn't much to tell. You know most of what happened after you found me. Before that… I think that's a time I'd rather forget."

She turned to look at him, struck by the sadness in his voice.

Her _taichō_ sat, cross-legged, barely an arm's length away from her, running his fingers over the _zanpakutō_ in his lap almost unconsciously.

The light filtered into the clearing they sat in, casting stark shadows on their surroundings. His white hair seemed to glow in the soft light, as did the captain's _haori_ that he wore.

And suddenly, Matsumoto realised that he had grown, that the lonely young boy she had met all those years ago was now older – not quite an adult yet, but not a child any more – she needed to move on.

They both needed to move on.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Granny hadn't found me – if Hinamori hadn't known me – if –" he seemed to hesitate for a split second. "- if _you_ hadn't met me… would it have been better for all of you?"

"I –" Matsumoto tried to interrupt.

"Don't." He held up a hand, wordlessly imploring her to listen. "I've caused all of you so much pain and suffering over the years. Especially when Granny found me… I was so horrible to her when she first took me in. When Hinamori befriended me, people laughed at her… and you almost lost your rank when I ran away from Soul Society."

His voice had become choked, and she could see how much pain saying all this brought him.

"And now this."

He didn't need to say what 'this' referred to – they both knew what he meant. Silence hung in the air for a long moment before Matsumoto stood, walked over, and hugged him.

It wasn't one of her usual suffocating hugs. This one was surprisingly comforting, telling him that everything was all right, that everything was okay between them again.

Tōshirō stiffened for a split second before allowing himself to relax slightly in her embrace, his voice a mere whisper.

"But why… how can you still care about me? After all that I've done –"

"Oh, _taichō_…" Her heart ached for the person in her arms. "It's very simple... because we love you. And we will be there for you, forever and always."

"I – I – even after I leave?"

"Yes." She let go of his small frame, straightening a rebellious lock of white hair with a sad smile on her face. "Even if we can't follow you, you will always remain in our hearts, no matter where you go."

The pair sat in silence, watching as the sun travelled across the sky.

He felt happy, contented, much more so than he had been in a long time.

Finally, though, both of them could not delay returning any longer.

Tōshirō stood up reluctantly.

"Let's go, Matsumoto."

And together, the two left the clearing, leaving the little river behind, flowing merrily in their wake.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

2nd Author's Note: This chapter was pretty hard to write for me... I don't usually write this kind of stuff. So hope it came out as I hoped.

3rd (and last) Author's Note: As I said in the last chapter, go visit Crystalscar if you want to read Matsumoto's story, since it's not going to be a part of my story. Anyway, we have 2 more chapters to go after this (and probably an epilogue on top of that) before we are done. So please leave a review, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Just

DISCLAIMER: The usual. Tite Kubo and Crystalscar.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! My life has been really hectic recently. (For example, I had _two_ band performances in, like, three days.) So while this chapter has been sitting around in my notebook for quite some time, I haven't had a chance to type it up and edit it until now. Hope you enjoy, then. On with the story...

* * *

The next day, everything seemed back to normal – as if nothing had happened the day before, as if…

As if he was going to stay with them, with _her_, forever.

It was only obvious in the smallest of things, the apparently insignificant actions that no one but her would have noticed.

The way he fingered his _haori_ as they walked through the tenth division barracks, and to their shared office – the look in his eyes as he watched the new recruits train – the expression on his face Ukitake turned up with a bag of candy, showing more amusement than the usual annoyance, though she still saw a lingering sadness –

He even smiled when she accidentally fell asleep on the couch while doing her paperwork.

* * *

They finished work early that day.

Her ___taichō_ clearly wanted nothing better than to get her out of his sight.

Of course, that just meant that she stuck to him with all of her characteristic stubbornness when he left the office, ignoring all of his complaints.

He finally trailed off after realising after realizing that she wasn't leaving, no matter how many times he told her to. That didn't stop him from sending her evil glares, of course… not that he honestly thought that they were going to stop her.

They were almost at their destination when Matsumoto finally realized where they were going. She looked at Tōshirō in surprise, wondering why he had chosen to come here – she could guess, but still…

She waited patiently as he carefully opened the gates of the cemetery, looking around with interest as they continued to walk.

She had only been here once before, barely a week ago.

The visit seemed ages ago, though, as she followed her _taichō_ to Kusaka's grave.

As he walked up to the simple stone, she stayed behind, wandering amongst the orderly rows of gravestones.

Suddenly, she noticed another person's _reiatsu_, weak but still somewhat familiar. Curious, she walked towards the source.

Her eyes widened when she saw the owner of the _reiatsu_.

_No wonder it was so familiar…_

Hinamori Momo stood, alone, in front of one of the graves.

A twig snapped under Matsumoto's foot as she approached the still figure, and the fifth division _fukutaichō_ turned around with a gasp, her hand flying to the handle of her _zanpakutō_ almost automatically.

She relaxed upon seeing who it was.

"Ah, Rangiku-san!" The shorter girl blushed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here!"

Matsumoto smiled wryly at her fellow _fukutaicho_. "It's alright!" She looked closely at her, concerned. "Are you healed enough to be out on your own? You didn't go sneaking around Unohana-_taicho_'s back, did you?"

She laughed in response, and even that sounded nervous and fragile to her ears.

"Of course not! I'm not like Shiro-chan, always running from the fourth division as soon as nobody's looking. And speaking about him… how is he? I haven't seen him since – since he came back…"

This time, the smile could not reach Matsumoto's eyes. "Oh, _taichō_ is perfectly fine! It's just that he's been a little busy recently, so he hasn't come to visit you – "

"Oh, I didn't think about that – of course he has lots of work to do…"

Matsumoto's senses went on high alert as the girl continued to speak. Her eyes flicked briefly to a point behind the other girl's shoulder, before she was interrupted by a light tug on her sleeve.

Hinamori was looking at her, a worried expression on her face. She had evidently asked her something, which she hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something? I got distracted."

"Oh, it's nothing, I just wanted you to say hello to Hitsugaya-kun for me, and – and ask him to visit me when he's free?"

At that moment, she looked so fragile, so vulnerable, that Matsumoto wondered if it was possible to break the news to her without sending her over the edge again.

Somehow, it didn't seem likely – not now, not ever.

Hinamori's voice broke her reverie.

"Anyway, I need to leave now, so bye! Remember to say hi to him!"

She waved as she left the cemetery.

A casual passerby might have said that she looked quite happy, even carefree, but Matsumoto knew better.

The tenth division _fukutaichō_ stood, rooted to the spot, as she watched the girl's retreating back.

A soft _thump_ sounded beside her as her _taichō_ descended from the tree he had been hiding in.

"How –" she cleared her throat. "How are you going to tell her?"

He sighed, the sound long and weary.

"I don't know, Matsumoto. I just don't know."

* * *

She later learned that it was their Granny's grave that Hinamori had been visiting.

He had told her as they stood there, looking at the lone white rose that adorned the small stone.

Evidently, she had passed away earlier this year, right before Aizen's supposed "death" – another thing to add to the growing list of things that she was just finding out about her _taichō_.

They walked out of the little cemetery, and found themselves in one of the higher-numbered districts. On a whim, Matsumoto dragged him into the nearest pub she could find, complaining that he had completely ruined her mood.

It was a sign of how things had changed that he just rolled his eyes and followed her, instead of protesting.

Unfortunately, though, he still insisted on drinking green tea while she had sake… not that either of them expected any different. After all, this _was_ him that they were talking about.

It was only after they – or rather, _she_ – had consumed half a bottle of sake that she noticed that he had taken off his _haori_, placing it over his lap.

When she asked him about it, he just raised an eyebrow and told her that wearing a captain's _haori_ in such a high-numbered district was a suicidal thing to do.

She agreed, of course, but decided not to question him further – she knew that it was impossible for such an insignificant thing to deter him, so there had to be some other reason that he wasn't telling her –

She shook herself out of her deep thoughts, raising her glass of sake.

"Cheers, _taicho_!"

He smiled, surprised, as he raised his own glass of… _sake_?

_When did he get that… never mind…_

"To a better future for you, _taicho_."

He shook his head.

"For both of us."

She resisted the urge to hug him _again_.

"For both of us!"

_Thank you, taicho._

"Cheers!"

And they sat there, as she drank, and he sipped his drink, just two old friends talking into the night, about the years past, and the years to come.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

2nd Author's Note: Hope you liked it! (Personally, this is my favourite scene between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto that I've written so far XD) I don't know when I can finish the next chapter, since I haven't even started on it yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it in a week, as long as nothing major crops up. But I promise that it will definitely be posted before two weeks are up. (Although it's going to be pretty sad to finish this story... *sigh*)

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting! (Thanks to all who reviewed for the previous chapters too! You rock my world.)


	5. Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: As per usual.

Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to finish this chapter. I spent lots of time editing it, because, well, this _is_ the last chapter, in case you haven't realized. After this, there's just the epilogue, then I'll be done with this whole story. So on with it then, and hope all my effort paid off.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the room. Only the lightest sound of movements punctuated the quiet, soft rustlings that broke the silence.

Tōshirō's gaze moved about the room as he packed what little he had, his hands lingering over the few items he prized.

He remembered first stepping into this room, all those years ago. The feeling of achievement; the acknowledgement of his abilities, his effort – even though it had been marred, however slightly, by the discovery of who his _fukutaichō_ was –

_Matsumoto…_

He looked at her now, collapsed on the futon that was his – _had_ been his, but was now hers.

Slinging the simple cloth bag over his shoulder, he checked that all his preparations were finished.

_Just one last thing, I think._

He knelt beside her, pulling the blanket over her shoulders; she had always been a restless sleeper – and he _would_ know, after all.

Taking one last item from his bag, he draped it over her still figure. His hair ruffled in the sudden gust of wind that blew through the room.

His voice was a whisper, almost inaudible to anyone else but him.

"Goodbye."

Then he turned, and left.

* * *

Morning seemed slow in coming the next day.

Matsumoto blinked as she got up, wondering where she was. The room seemed distantly familiar, as if she had seen it once before, but –

A cloth fluttered to the ground as she stood, the starched white of it catching her eye.

She bent to pick it up.

Then her hands froze as she saw the markings on the cloth.

The black insignia of the tenth division stood out, glaringly so.

As she stared, the _haori_ slipped from her numb fingers, falling to the ground so slowly, ever so slowly –

Then she suddenly understood.

Her _taichō_ was gone.

Really, and truly, _gone._

He had left, in the way he wanted – in the middle of the night, without letting anyone know.

She was thankful for that in some ways, since she might not have survived actually seeing him leave, looking at his retreating back in the distance, just as she had, so many times before…

All the same, though, she would have liked to at least say goodbye to him, and see his face once again before he left –

None of those thoughts helped the bitter sorrow in her heart as she looked around the empty room.

_Her_ room now, she suddenly realized.

Something glinted, reflecting the sunlight like a multifaceted diamond, stunning in its brilliance.

She gasped as she saw what her _taichō_ had left her.

A vase sat on the dresser, a lone white lily – her favourite flower – rising out of it.

_Taichō remembered… even though I only told him once, such a long time ago._

Matsumoto smiled as she realized that the vase was made of pure ice.

The faintest outline of a dragon could be seen on the smooth surface, and she knew that it would be wearing a fierce expression, one that radiated power and coldness, but brought her security, and the knowledge that if the dragon ever reared its head, it would never be against her, but _for_ her…

A letter sat beside the vase, covered in her _taichō_'s precise handwriting. She picked it up, and thought she could hear a faint echo of his voice in her head as she began to read it.

"_Matsumoto:_

_By the time you see this, I will have left. You're in charge now, so please manage the division well, and stop drinking so much sake. I know you can do it. Unlike certain people, I actually have faith in my subordinate's abilities._

_Help me pass the other letter to Ukitake-taichō –" _she noticed another white envelope on the table, addressed to the older _taichō_, _" – and tell him to take care of his health."_

The brush strokes in the next sentence seemed almost uncertain, as if her _taichō_ had hesitated over it.

"_Tell Hinamori that I'm on a mission. I'll try to come back for a visit one day, if I'm allowed to. Hope you like your present, by the way. Don't worry, it won't melt."_

She smiled at that before she continued reading.

"_Goodbye. And good luck…"_

Her grip tightened on the paper, without her even noticing it.

"…_Matsumoto-taichō."_

A tear fell onto the paper, dampening it.

"_Yours truly,_

_Tōshirō Hitsugaya._

_P.S. And please stop crying. You're going to be late… again."_

Matsumoto laughed through her tears. It was choked, but it was still a laugh.

_Thank you, taichō._

She ran her fingers along the stem of the solitary flower.

_Good luck._

It was beautiful, so beautiful that it almost broke her heart.

_And goodbye._

_

* * *

_**to be continued...

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: Depressing, no? Well... maybe. I really hope this turned out the way I wanted it to, since I'm quite happy with the results myself. As I said earlier, this is the last chapter of the main story. The epilogue will be up as soon as I can manage it. I've already written some of it, so it shouldn't take too long. Let's just wait and see, I guess.

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Asking you to leave a review after such a depressing chapter is probably evil... but I'm going to do it anyway. Really would love to hear what you think about this chapter! (And thanks to all who have reviewed previously, it means a lot to me!)


	6. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I am not Kubo Tite or Crystalscar. Nothing else to say.

Author's Note: The epilogue is here, people. *sigh* Going to shut up now, so you can (hopefully) enjoy the chapter. On with it, then.

* * *

37 years.

37 years had passed.

37 long, lonely years since her _taichō_ had left.

Sometimes – like now – she wondered how she had made it through all these years by herself, missing her _taichō_ for every second of it.

Matsumoto wrapped her fingers around her cup – which, unlike what most would have guessed, contained green tea, not sake. The air on the rooftop had a distinct chill to it tonight, but she wasn't ready to go back, not just yet.

A smile played across her face as she looked around her. She could remember that night on this very same rooftop, thirty-seven years ago, as if it was yesterday…

That had been when her _taichō_ had left.

Since then, she had come up here every year. It was, she supposed, a time for her to connect with him, and pretend, even, that everything was back as it had been - and at any time, any second now, she would hear the light tread of those familiar footsteps approaching her, and see his face again –

Matsumoto didn't notice when her tears had started to fall.

She did notice, however, when a sudden gust of cold wind dried them, causing the white _haori_ she wore to flap wildly about her.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine, I get the point. I'm going back in soon," she said, almost to herself – just that it didn't really feel like it; as if, if she really tried hard enough, she could see her _taichō_ sitting next to her, sipping his cup of green tea.

Matsumoto raised her cup, smiling wryly.

"Cheers, _taichō_."

* * *

The fierce sounds of swords clashing filled the air, the grating of metal against metal almost deafening her.

Haineko came up, again and again, but Matsumoto was starting to tire, and her movements were beginning to slow down –

There was the whistling of metal behind her, and she turned around just in time to see the hard glint of a sword coming down at her.

Her arms refused, steadfastly, to move – she could only stand there, defeated – a gasp of pain escaped her lips as the blade cut into her shoulder –

A yell snapped her out of her daze.

"MATSUMOTO!"

She whirled around, even as the Arrancar attacking her froze, trapped in rapidly forming blocks of ice, knowing full well whom she would see.

After fifty years, the icy blast of _reiatsu _was still unmistakable, as familiar as her own.

"_T__aichō_!"

He was beside her in a blink of an eye.

"I _told _you, I'm not your _taichō_ anymore." His voice was irritated, but concerned as he looked over the cut on her arm.

He frowned, concentrating briefly. She looked on, surprised, as a layer of ice formed over her wounds, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. They wouldn't to let me."

A tinge of anger coloured his voice as he spoke, and she wondered who 'they' were.

"But I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt."

Matsumoto had always known that her _taichō_ wasn't as cold and distant as everyone thought him to be, but even she had to admit that she was touched and surprised that he still cared, after so long…

She hugged him, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you for – for everything."

Her _taichō_ muttered something that sounded like a complaint as she let go of him, almost reluctantly.

Together, they looked around them.

The Gotei 13 were severely outnumbered, every last _shinigami_ fighting Aizen's forces tooth and nail.

They weren't losing – yet – but they did look like they could use some… help.

Tōshirō turned to Matsumoto, something resembling a smile passing over his face as her drew Hyorinmaru.

The gesture, breathtaking in its familiarity, made all those years of waiting, of wishing, completely worth it.

"Shall we?"

She knew what he was talking about, without even needing to ask.

"After you, _taichō_."

Matsumoto could swear that she saw him roll his eyes at that before diving into the chaos.

She was barely a step behind him.

He would leave again, she knew. Both of them had different lives now, separate from the other. She couldn't even begin to guess when she would see him again – if she ever would, in fact.

But that didn't matter, not now.

Nothing else mattered to her, except how they were; right here, right now.

Together.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

2nd Author's Note: Yes, it's really over. Finally. *sighs again* It's amazing how depressed I can make myself. Anyway, on to the main topic of this AN, then. (This is the part where I thank everyone who has helped me finish the single longest fanfic I've ever written, in case you don't know. You are allowed to skip to the next AN if you want to.) My sincere appreciation goes out to all of the people who reviewed this story. Thanks for all the wonderful compliments and encouragement while I was writing this :D Thanks to all who have read this fic too. And of course, Crystalscar for allowing me to use her idea and helping me check through the chapters!

3rd (and last) Author's Note: Be nice and leave a review :D And go check out the rest of my stuff if you haven't! I'll be posting a new Bleach fanfic entitled "Come Back Soon" in the near future - oh, ten minutes after this, probably. Would really love it if you can read it, and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
